PokeNews 15
Fire Red Solucja Część druga pt. „Pierwsze miasto” Więc jak wspomniał Firax udajemy się do najbliższego miasta o nazwie Virdian City. W drodze do miasta idziemy przez trawy. Tam spotykamy nasze pierwsze dzikie pokemony. W czasie podróży Warto rozmawiać z ludźmi, bo jeden z nich da nam darmowy Potion (którego nie da się zakupić w najbliższym mieście). Gdy docieramy do miasta możemy iść uleczyć pokemony. Gdy to zrobimy udajemy się do sklepu, gdzie sprzedawca wręczy nam paczkę, którą trzeba przekazać profesorowi Oak’owi. Więc tak oto wracamy do naszego rodzinnego Pallet Town. Bez żadnych wstępów udajemy się do laboratorium i rozmawiamy z profesorem. W tedy pojawia się Gary, który jak się okazuje został wezwany przez profesora. Otrzymujemy Pokedex i musimy już ruszać w drogę. Jednak by łatwiej się nam podróżowało to wchodzimy do domu obok, by dostać od siostry Garego, która daje nam mapę. I tak oto już przygotowani do drogi i w końcu posiadający pokeballe ruszamy w naszą podróż do kolejnego miasta, czyli do Pewter City, gdzie czeka nas walka z liderem. Autor: Firax Plotki Wszyscy obecni W końcu po krótkiej nieobecności wrócił do nas Solirs. Zastało go forum pełne aktywnych użytkowników, którzy przygotowali mu trochę pracy przy aktualizacjami. Na szczęście nas dzielny admin powoli, ale dość sprawnie ogarnia forum i aktualizuje najważniejsze rzeczy. Polowanie W końcu po dość długiej przerwie odbyło się polowanie. Jak można było się spodziewać parę osób walczyło o upragnione pokemony. Jednak niestety pokemonów nie było za dużo, więc walka o nie była ostatecznie bardzo ciekawa. Pierwsza przygoda Nasza kochana Acinoma w końcu skończyła swoją pierwszą przygodę. Była ona dość pomysłowa i sprawiła wiele frajdy uczestnikom. Składała się ona z dwóch części. Właśnie do drugiej przeszły tylko trzy osoby, byli to Samael, Luna i Bella. Ostatecznie świat udało się uratować Samael’owi. Najpiękniejsze ruchy Dzisiaj coś dla początkujących trenerów, nie wymaga specjalnych umiejętności czy też finezji ale potrafi oczarować. O co chodzi? Oczywiście o podkreśleniu naturalnego piękna pokemonów poprzez odpowiednie ruchy. Jako przykład mamy Błędne ogniki. Jest to idealna propozycja dla pokemonów typu duch i ciemność. Pokemon może nie tylko popisać się swoją kontrolą nad danym ruchem ale i podkreślić swoją straszliwą naturę. Dużo lepszy efekt daje to gdy uda nam się zaciemnić arenę ale i w pełnym słońcu może to odnieść skutek. Zapytacie jak zwykły ogień może nam pomóc w konkursie? Odpowiedź jest prosta, ogień nie jest zwykły. Po pierwsze pokemon ma nad nim kontrolę co już samo w sobie zachwyca, a po drugie typy mroczne i duchy mogą podkreślić swoją mroczną i straszną naturę gdyż ogniki są niebieskie co dodaje tajemniczości i odrobiny strachu. Wykorzystanie takiego ruchu nie musi być oceniane wysoko ale jeżeli sprytnie wplączemy go w cały występ może dać to efekt który będzie (tu cytat) „Niezwykły”. Wywiad z Samaelem na temat przygody Kaimi Jesteś jednym z trójki "wybranych" i właśnie tobie przypadł legendarny ptak Moltres. Jak Ci się współpracowało z tak potężnym towarzyszem? Samael Jestem niezmiernie dumny z faktu że to właśnie mnie przypadła w udziale wspułpraca z tak wspaniałym pokemonem jakim jest Moltres. Myślę że nieźle się dogadywaliśmy. Kaimi A sama przygoda? Było trudno w którejś części? A może poszło łatwo… albo nawet zbyt łatwo? Samael W życiu nic nie jest łatwe, tak było i w tym przypadku. Etap u stóp wulkanu trzymał mnie w niepewności do samego końca. Równie dobrze na moim miejscu mogła by być Rani. Finałowa batalia także była trudna, trzeba przyznać że Aci godnie zastępuje Aoi ;) Kaimi Dobrze, że mamy dobrą zastępczynię miejmy nadzieję, że będzie tak dobrze sobie radziła do końca. Jakiego pokemona wybrałeś do pierwszej części przygody? Dlaczego akurat tego i jak sobie z nim radziłeś? Samael Wybrałem Absola. Nie wiem czemu, ale to jeden z moich ulubionych pokemonów. To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy wystawiłem go do przygody i muszę przyznać, że jak dotąd nieźle nam się współpracuje ;) Kaimi A czy przyjąłeś jakąś konkretną strategię czy może szedłeś na chybił trafił przed siebie? Samael Kierowałem się chwilą i tym co mi akurat do głowy wpadło. Kaimi A co sądzisz o innych uczestnikach, jak się spisywali w trakcie pierwszej i drugiej części przygody? Samael Wykazywali się niezłym sprytem i dobrze radzili sobie ze swoimi stróżami. Kaimi Któryś z nich rzucił Ci się w oczy? Samael Przeraził mnie Dawcio ze swoją pseudo legendą. Kaimi Dawcio potrafi zaskakiwać to prawda. Przejdźmy do drugiego etapu przygody, zostało was tylko troje, a każdy miał jednego legendarnego ptaka (Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno). Czy coś specjalnie Cię zaskoczyło na tym etapie, czy raczej łatwo było przewidzieć fabułę? Samael Od początku do końca nie wiedziałem co mogło by się zdążyć. Aci zaskakiwała mnie na każdym kroku swoją pomysłowością ;) Kaimi A Dark Lugia? Nie bałeś się, że może was zaatakować? Samael Raczej nie. Skoro jej twórca był cały czas w pobliżu to raczej by nie zaatakowała. Kaimi Czy chciałbyś dodać coś od siebie o co nie zapytałem, albo pozdrowić kogoś? Samael Chciałbym pozdrowić wszystkich uczestników przygody i żywię nadzieję że Aci niedługo znów zaprezentuje nam fajną przygodę ;) Kaimi Dziękuję za ten wywiad mam nadzieję na dalszą współpracę w przyszłości, a tym czasem życzę powodzenia na forum i żegnam się Samael Dziękuję i do zobaczenia. Opis Unkingendangel Opis redaktorki Nazywam się Unkindangel i mam 14 lat. Do gry trafiłam dzięki wymianie buttonów. PokemonGra wymieniła się bannerem z forum o Tamagotchi, TamaTown, którego jestem administrorką. Poczułam wtedy, że jako administrator strony partnerskiej i wielki fan pokemonów, mam swoisty obowiązek się tutaj zarejestrować - i tak też zrobiłam. Na początku oczywiście przeczytałam regulamin, który trochę mnie wystraszył, ale nie zmniejszył mojego zapału. Zapisałam się do gry w odpowiednim miejscu, wybierając Squirtle na startera i poszperałam w niektórych działach, by załapać o co chodzi. Ciężko było mi zrozumieć, że pokemony uczą się ruchów przez ciężki trening, a nie podnoszenie poziomów (których w ogóle tu nie ma). Dodatkowo sprawę utrudniały mi polskie nazwy ataków. Jako posiadaczka konsoli Nintendo DS i wielka fanka gier Pokemon, nadal nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do polskich nazw, które cały czas dziwnie dla mnie brzmią... Ale powoli zaczynam już to łapać. :) Krótko po rejestracji wzięłam udział w mojej pierwszej przygodzie - "Halloween Story", prowadzonej przez Aoi. Byłam mocno zaskoczona tym, że doszłam do finałowej trójki - myślałam nawet, że prowadząca dała mi fory... Jakiś czas potem forum obiegła smutna wiadomość o odejściu Pani Przygody z gry. Rozdawała ona swoje pokemony innym graczom, więc zgłosiłam chęć zaopiekowania się Gloom. Ku mojej radości, Aoi oddała mi swojego pokemona. Była to druga członkini mojej drużyny. Mimo posiadania dwóch pokemonów, koniecznie chciałam mieć jeszcze jednego, no i złapać go sama. Niestety, byłam pewna że moje szczęście w tej grze już się wyczerpało - na żadnym polowaniu nie mogłam się pojawić. W końcu udało mi się zdarzyć na ostatnie z nich - polowanie nad Morzem Kohut. Od początku świetnie mi szło i udało mi się bez problemów złapać pokemona-piranię: Carvanhę. Pierwsze polowanie zakończone sukcesem! Parę dni temu zdobyłam się na odwagę i postanowiłam zawalczyć na Arenie. Wyzwałam popularnego na naszym forum "kogokolwiek" - w moim przypadku okazał się nim być Kamol. Walczyliśmy jeden na jeden - Gloom kontra Charmander. I znowu, od samego początku świetnie mi szło i praktycznie bez trudu wygrałam moją pierwszą walkę! Strasznie mnie to podbudowało i dało mi niezłego kopa - zamierzam więc niedługo zawalczyć o pierwszą odznakę! Te wszystkie wydarzenia dały mi wiarę w to, że mogę coś w tej grze osiągnąć, że być może będę wspaniałym trenerem pokemonów. Czy mi się to uda? Czas pokaże... Uwierzcie mi, początki nie są wcale takie straszne, jak Wam się wydaje! Uwierzcie w siebie, a szczęście Wam dopisze i zostaniecie wspaniałymi trenerami Pokemon. :) Blitzle Jest to pokemon, elektryczna zebra. Blitzle pochodzi z Unovy (V generacja). Ewoluuje w Zebstrike. Nazwa Blitzle pochodzi od niemieckiego słowa blitz oznaczającego "błyskawica". Shimama (japońska wersja imienia) wzięła się od „shimauma” czyli "zebra". Można się pokusić o połączenie "Błyskawiczna zebra". Fizjologia Zdecydowanie widać, że pokemon wzorowany jest na zebrze. Ma czarną krótką sierść, z białymi, grubymi paskami znajdującymi się na szyi, klatce piersiowej, grzbiecie oraz tylnych nogach. Charakterystyczny dla niego nos (duży i okrągły) dodaje mu uroku, gdyby nie wzrost to mógłby być kolejnym, kochanym baby pokemonem. Poza nosem, ma niebieskie oczy. Nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie to, że gałki oczne są żółte. Przez to wielu osobą nie podoba się ten pokemon. Blitzle może się pochwalić wspaniałą, gęstą, białą grzywą, z przodu zakończoną błyskawicą, co podkreśla oczywiście jego elektryczny typ. Posiada małe, trójkątne uszka z niebieskim wnętrzem. Mimo iż jest szybkim pokemonem, to jego sylwetka jest przysadzista. Porusza się oczywiście na czterech nogach, które posiadają tzn. „skarpety”, w białym kolorze, zakończone mocnymi czarnymi kopytami. Oczywiście Blitzle posiada ogon, jest on jednak bardzo krótki, aczkolwiek gęsty. Niektórzy porównują go do króliczego ogonka. Zdolności specjalne Grzywa Blitzle potrafi przechwycić piorun elektryczny i przetworzyć jego moc, można by powiedzieć, że to zwiększa nieco jego elektryczne ataki. Podczas użycia wyładowania, jego grzywa świeci. Zachowanie Blitzle zbierają się stadem tam, gdzie odbywają się burze. Często są to wysokie zbocza. Spotykają się tam, aby złapać pioruny i przetworzyć ich energię, a następnie przechować. Komunikują się między sobą za pomocą sygnałów świetlnych z grzyw. Siedlisko Często trzymają się z daleka od miast. Lubią miejsca z pagórkami i wysoką trawą. Są pokemonami stadnymi i trzymają się w grupie. Są pojedyncze przypadki, które się odcinają od grupy i zamieszkują opuszczone elektrownie. Mówi się, że są to osobniki w jakiś sposób chore np. ze złamaną nogą, które nie stanowią już pożytecznej części grupy. Dieta Pokemony te są roślinożercami. Jedzą na wolności trawę oraz jagody z krzewów. W hodowlach często je się karmi mieszankami owoców typu: jabłko, gruszka, arbuz. Większość też uwielbia pufinki ze słodkim nadzieniem w środku.